All His French Kisses
by wafflewolves
Summary: Rook gets a headache and Twitch knows someone who can help. Warning: Lifestyle descriptions, embarrassment, and hints of slash


**Author's Note: Request from Snip13r to ship Twitch.**

If there was one thing that Emma Pichon was outstanding at, it would be kissing, French kissing. She dominated the skill against her boyfriend Julien Nizan. Julien remembered to never underestimate her 5'6'' structure as she flawlessly threw him onto the bed and Frenched the hell out of him. He was a around three inches taller than she was but if there was any person that looked down at her and found it funny, it would be Sledge. Seamus Cowden stood at 6'3'' nearly a foot taller than the shortest person on the team. Watching Emma jump to try to take something out of his hand was simply hilarious. But height didn't matter at rainbow, skill did. One time she trolled Sledge with her shock drone and when he tried to destroy it, the Scotsman got a surprise at his crotch. She had kicked him right on the spot and the bonus turned out to be that he wet himself. Luckily the man wasn't wearing shorts or the floor would've been feeling the rain effect. To Julien, Emma seemed like a cat. He might've caught her once in a while grooming her forearms with her tongue. This "cat" enjoyed his appearance however and usually enjoyed every moment with him. The so called enjoyment was more or less sex and it happened often.

It was interesting how Julien always seemed to be full of energy. Emma wasn't sure from what part of heaven Julien's prostate was from but when he was close to a climax it was like a waterfall. As a result, facials usually got his fluids into her hair and such fluids became a nuisance with their stickiness. One thing Emma found fun was what could be considered torture to Julien's dick at least. Teasing Julien while his hands couldn't do anything about it made him whine and howl like a Siberian Husky or perhaps any dog. Julien whining was a cute thing to Emma and all the other girls maybe a few boys along the line. Julien was fine with the whining and howling videos but the after sex pictures were too much. Maybe the blonde haired boy with blue eyes was cute when dressed up but when his was naked with his hair messy and covered in splotches of a sticky white fluid created by his prostate, he thought she was mental. He probably was sweating in quite a few occasions. Julien considered it evidence that all the girls clearly watched porn if they really enjoyed his pictures so much.

One thing that bugged him the most in verbal terms were conversations that Emma walked into. Julien usually hung out with people such as Glaz and Mute who were young like he was. Emma judged just about every word and Julien had to leave the crew and deal with her. In the end of the day, sex seemed ease tensions between them.

They had similarities as well such as the love of the ACOG sight as Emma mastered the German 417 marksman rifle while Julien was with the trusty MP5 submachine gun. They both liked having the P9 as a sidearm while Montagne helped Emma flourish with revolver skills. At the receiving end of trust tests, Julien was used to seeing the revolver in action and favored it once in a while. GSG9 excelled just like anyone would at the trust test and Julien had a face splitting grin when he heard more Germans were coming by.

Julien wasn't much of a drinker but sometimes convinced himself like a "big boy" as Bandit called it to have drink with the oldest Russian on the team. In fact everyone on the team had a drink once in a while but not everyone knew that the others did.

Emma was short but full of energy, sometimes she challenged Julien to a race but the track and field badass always seemed to win by quite a margin. However, Emma seemed to jump better and (surprisingly) higher than anyone else could. Emma saw her height as a benefit as there were small people things only she could do at times such as tunnel investigations and other such. When the new boys (and girl) came from GSG9, JTF2, and the Seals came, they were tall and some were actually a foot taller than her. Keeping eye contact was annoying which made respect in certain conversations difficult. In such a high level organization, no one dared to bully each other although there occasionally would be a fight or two that were apparently always verbal and never physical. If bondage counted as physical, it was becoming popular to some degree and creeped Emma out. So, Emma decided to ask Julien about it.

"Julien, I hope you're in here." Emma knocked and received no response and entered since the door was unlocked. She entered and found her dear boyfriend sleeping restlessly. The blanket was on the floor along with another pillow. Parts of the bedsheet were untucked as Julien's grip on the sheets while rolling around. Concerned, Emma stands by his side and feels his forehead. His temperature was just fine but he definitely had a problem. Julien had lagging response as his eyelids flickered open and noticed Emma. "Are you alright Julien?"

"I'm… my head hurts Emma."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Whatever gets rid of a headache." Emma rolled the options through her mind. She could start off with a washcloth or drag him into the shower room and give him a nice warm one.

"Would you like a shower Julien?"

"I'm too tired."

"A little effort will make you feel a lot better."

"Well I won't be able to carry you but I'm sure I know any guy would be able to." Emma brought Sledge. Seamus Cowden stared down at the boy.

"So you want me to take him to the shower or actually shower him?"

"The first option but feel free to commit to the second." Sledge took the Frenchie over his shoulder and head into the fourth floor shower rooms. Sledge gently placed the boy in one of the stalls and was reluctant to take off the clothes he wore but seemed like he might have to. Julien managed to gain enough energy to perform the act but stayed in his underwear as Sledge's appearance in front of him.

"Maybe a good drink of orange juice will serve ye well."

"Ye?"

"Shut up, I'll be back." The Cow of all Dens stuck true to his word as a much more lively Julien greeted him naked.

"Hello Cowden." Sledge faced himself in the opposite direction.

"I believe this is the part where I go get you a fresh change of clothes."

"And take the old ones back."

"Fine." Sledge comes back and Julien quickly hops into his clothes but isn't done with the Scotsman just yet.

"My hair is still wet, dry it." Sledge angrily dried it. "Nicely damn it!" Sledge complied.

"There better not be anything else."

"Well there is."

"What now?"

"Well I want to know if you want to have lunch with me?"

"Oh."

"Surprised you didn't I?"

"You did." Julien was already at the door.

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

 **Author's Note: Does anyone have suggestions for punishment, I'm not sure exactly how to do that for Siege operators even though someone voted for it on the poll. Anyway, hoped you readers enjoyed another simple one shot.**


End file.
